Makoto Aizen
1= |-| 2= |Aizen Makoto}} is the reformed antagonist of Ultraman R/B, and was possessed by Cereza as his "vessel". He was the president and general manager of Aizen Tech. Personality The actual extent of his traits and behavior is unknown, but judging from his past, he was a man who was dedicated to his job in his father's workplace. History Ultraman R/B While not much of Makoto's past is known, 15 years prior to the series, he was a common worker for the family’s business of Aizen Iron Works before being possessed by Cereza as a "vessel" in order to blend in to Earth's society. This entire event went for at least 15 years as "Makoto" inherited his father's Aizen Iron Works and became popular across the globe for his industry's research and breakthroughs. Under Aizen and Mio Minato, the small family business transformed into a very prominent and successful one, and in doing so, Aizen became a celebrity to the citizens of Ayaka City. As Cereza has no corporeal form, Makoto's body was put to use by providing Cereza an ability to come off as an ordinary human, wield the Gyro and serving as a host for Ultraman Orb Dark. After Grigio King's defeat, Cereza was expelled from his body by Saki Mitsurugi, leaving Makoto in a collapsed state. After reawakening, Makoto was replaced by Saki as the CEO of Aizen Tech and he himself departed from Ayaka City to go cycling around the world. Transformation Makoto inserts the Orb Origin Crystal into the AZ Gyro and pulls the side handles thrice. The Orb Ring NEO appears above the Gyro and is switched into the Orb Dark Mode. Makoto presses the center button, spinning the Orb Ring NEO in a similar manner to Orb Slasher before raising it mid-air. Two giant Orb Ring NEOs appear at his sides before another appears before him a la Fusion Up sequences. Dark rainbow background begins to burst as Ultraman Orb Dark rises, initially making a heart-shaped hand gesture before clenching his right hand forward as he closely approaching the screen. If he already has the Orb Ring NEO on hand, he doesn't need to summon it via the Orb Origin Crystal. - Shortened= NeoOrbRingSlide.PNG|Orb Dark Mode activated NeoOrbRingButtonPress.png|Center button is pressed NeoOrbRingTwinAppear.PNG|Two giant Orb Ring NEOs appear NeoOrbRingThree.PNG|A third one covers Makoto OrbDankBlankRise1.PNG|Dark rainbow background OrbDankBlankRise2.PNG|Orb Dark appears OrbDankBlankRise3.PNG|Orb Dark rises OrbDarkRise.gif OrbDarkHenshinShort.gif }} - Monster= When transforming into a Kaiju via a R/B Crystal, Makoto inserts the crystal into the AZ Gryo and pulls the handles thrice. He then raises his right hand into the air and begins to transform. Spirals of energy surround him and turns him into the monster. - Grigio King= KyokaGrigioKing.gif|Transformation (Grigio King) }} }} Powers and Weapons *'Endurance': In episode 3, he was able to withstand the impact of a petrified bird falling onto his head, rising up as if it was nothing. Because this trait is illogical by human standards (as normal humans would have been killed by such accident without protective headgear), it is suspected as partly an influence from Cereza. *'Intelligence': As the general manager of Aizen Tech, Makoto is also shown to be intelligent in both scientific research and literature, having written out proverbs at least thrice. *'R/B Crystal Collection Case': A collection device which he used to store his own sets of R/B Crystals, particularly Kaiju. *'R/B Crystals': Makoto is shown to be in possession of the R/B Crystals which mainly contains the physical manifestations of Ultra Kaiju. His only Ultra Crystal was the crystal of Orb Origin. *'AZ Gyro': While the origins of the said device is unknown, Makoto either uses it to summon the corresponding Kaiju or transform into one. Makoto can summon the Orb Ring NEO with the Orb Origin Crystal. *'Orb Ring NEO': Makoto's transformation item, used to transform into Ultraman Orb Dark. He summoned it by inserting the Orb Origin Crystal to his AZ Gyro. This item was confiscated by the Minato brothers after his defeat as Orb Dark. However, Makoto reclaimed this item after the Minato brothers were defeated by Horoboros but has once again lost it. *'Orb Dark Calibur': As Orb Dark, Makoto wields this weapon for Orb Dark to access a variety of attacks. *'Saki's Gyro': Lent to him by Saki Mitsurugi, it allows Makoto to transform into Kaiju, when his AZ Gyro was malfunctioning. MakotoEndurance.gif|Endurance Dg5m6jnVQAAUHJk.png|R/B Crystal Collection Case Makoto'sRBCrystals.png|R/B Crystals AZGyroBetterPic.jpeg|AZ Gyro MakotoWithORNeo.png|Orb Ring NEO MakotowithOrbDarkCalibur.jpeg|Orb Dark Calibur MakotowithSaki'sGyro.jpeg|Saki's Gyro Other Media Ultraman New Generation Chronicle Aizen appeared as the guest star in episode 19 and episode 20. R/B Crystals in Possession Kaiju *Grigio Bone *Black King *Gargorgon *Red King *Gue-Basser *Tyrant *Mecha Gomora *Aribunta *Bezelb *Horoboros *Gubila Ultra *Ultraman Orb Origin (Confiscated) Proverbs At least once an episode, Makoto write his poems on a piece of paper as a word of advice to his audience. Although this is later revealed to be Cereza's work, Tsuburaya's Twitter site take this joke further by creating posters of Makoto: * : **English Equivalent: "It's important you face your challenges without letting anything get in your way". * * **English Equivalent: "Don't ask me". * **English Equivalent: "Cry when you're in good health" * **English Equivalent: "One should be more impulsive" * **English Equivalent: "You cannot win with that kind of ability". Dh5Yg11VMAAEBzo.jpg Dib7gHLVQAA11VL.jpg DjBRDHbU0AAqegG.jpg DjgKjjwVAAAassr.jpg DkJk_mlVAAEBZxI.jpg DktoIygVAAAXlgO.jpg Trivia *In early drafts, Makoto's name was Akira Aizen. File:Z_Confidential.jpg References id:Makoto Aizen ms:Makoto Aizen Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Human Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Ultra Hosts Category:Former Villains Category:Civilians